The Train Song
by Hanh
Summary: The whole Final Fantasy gang (not including Seifer's posse) are on a train. Chaos ensues, what will happen in the midst of it all? (Drum beats)


Author's Notes: All the people in my story doesn't belong to me. They belong to Final Fantasy 8's owner, which I don't know who and I can't spell them either. Please R&R!! My favorite song is the title! I sang it to my sister and she got annoyed!! Oh, yeah, go read my sister's story, it's really good if you like Inuyasha. It's called "Beneath the Howling Stars" Her pen name is DreamScribbler and she writes way better stories than me, more than she is given credit to. =) Enjoy!! Thanks, sisty!  
  
The Train Song By Hanh Le  
  
Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell and Squall were on a train. Everyone was in the first car, except Selphie.  
  
Selphie jumped out of nowhere and started to sing her train song to everybody.  
  
Selphie: Train, Train, take us away, take us away, far away. To the future we will go, where it leads no one knows!  
  
(Singing it again and again.)  
  
Squall: (He walks away to the other room just after the first two words.)  
  
Zell: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!! (Ran to the next room.)  
  
Quistis: (Sighs and walks out of the room.)  
  
Selphie: Hey! Where did every body go? =(  
  
Rinoa: I'm still here. Lets go see where every one went.  
  
Selphie: Ok!  
  
Rinoa and Selphie walk out of the room.  
  
Irvine: Huh?  
  
Irvine fallows Rinoa and Selphie to the next room.  
  
In the next room,  
  
Squall is watching Zell play Final Fantasy 8 on Xbox and Quistis is watching MTV.  
  
Rinoa: Hey Zell, where did you get that on Xbox?  
  
Selphie: Yeah, where did you get that? Hey, I got an idea!  
  
Irvine enters the room.  
  
Irvine: What's happing?  
  
Selphie: Irvy! Give me a piggyback ride!  
  
Irvine: Hey, I don't give piggyback rides!  
  
Selphie: Oh, yes you do!  
  
Selphie chase Irvine to the last room.  
  
Zell: (A loud sound came from the X box.)  
  
Quistis: What was that?  
  
Zell: I can't do this!  
  
Zell got up from his chair and started to punch it but miss and punched the bed instead, making it to fall inside the train. That made the lights go out and the train stopped.  
  
Squall: Zell!  
  
Rinoa: Zell, why did you that?!  
  
Quistis: Hey!!  
  
Zell: Sorry.  
  
In the next room,  
  
Selhpie: Irvy! HHHHEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!  
  
Irvine: Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark.  
  
Selphie: I'm not. Lair, Lair!  
  
After an hour of standing in the dark, the light went on. But to their surprise some one was in some one's lap. Also the train started again.  
  
Rinoa: Hey the lights went on! (Is on Squall's lap!!)  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Zell: This is not right. I'm on Quistis's lap! AAAAAHHHHH!!  
  
Quistis: Zell get off!!  
  
Rinoa: He, He!!  
  
Squall: Now that's funny.  
  
In the next room,  
  
Selphie: Hey, I'm on our lap Irvy!  
  
Irvine: Huh? What the?  
  
Selphie: Can I get a piggyback ride now? (Gives her most cutest puppy eyes.)  
  
Irvine: All right.  
  
Selphie: Yaaahhhoooo!!!!!!! (Gets on Irvine's back.)  
  
Irvine and Selphie ride to the next room,  
  
Selphie: (Tries to hold back her laughter, but it's not working.)  
  
Irvine: (Does the same.)  
  
Zell: Arg!! I can't get off!!  
  
Quistis: Zell, don't lie to your self.  
  
Zell: All right, I'm not stuck but let me show you. (Jumps off of Quistis and starts to phantom punch or dancing the can-can.)  
  
Rinoa: Zell, stop it! You are probably going to punch the train again! (NOT on Squall's lap.)  
  
Selphie: (Falls off Irvine and starts to laugh, rolling on the floor.)  
  
Irvine: (Falls to the floor laughing.)  
  
Rinoa: ( Folds her arms looks up to the ceiling. Laughs a little.)  
  
Quistis: (Rolls her eyes. A smile spread across her face.)  
  
Zell: Hey! (Steps on the Xbox, making it break into bits.) Aw!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Just after that, the train stopped and every one got mad except for Squall. They all got off and Zell started to phantom punch again or doing the can-can. They all chase him Trying to make him stop for breaking the Xbox to bit and making them all mad.  
The End?  
  
! =) !  
  
P.S. Did you like my story? I like the part where Zell stepped on the Xbox! =) I will try to right another story if you like it. Thank you. Remember to R&R!! And also look up my journal at WWW.Deadjournal.com. My name is hanh28. I love Carbuncula! I have a picture of one. I love caps as you can see when you look at my journal. 


End file.
